


定家

by rryiyu



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 媚药
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu
Summary: 慎二刻意遗忘了那个梦，对他来讲那是最可怕的噩梦，然而今天，仿佛噩梦成真一样的场景。





	定家

**Author's Note:**

> 基于（大概）HF的卫宫士郎/间桐慎二的奇怪小黄文，剧情其实还是浮云，也很OOC，反正主要是为突然渴望的angry sex服务。  
> 题目出自金春禅竹所做的能剧《定家》，单纯因为很久以前看了一个翻译，说本剧主要的讲述点在于“邪淫的妄执”，感觉很合适。  
> 就大概是一篇很扭曲的文吧www  
> 其实本文又名《白色相簿》  
> 是x药梗

黄昏总是来得那么快，慎二边上依旧围着不少女生，在谈天说地夸夸其谈的间隙，他少见地沉默着，远远地望着那个人。  
卫宫士郎是他的朋友——曾经是，虽然这种朋友关系并没有持续很久就被打破，慎二一直清楚，无论是亲情还是友情，这些无用的情感都是那么容易破碎，好像他自己那一戳就破的可怜自尊心。  
在间桐家生存从来都需要勇气，身为一个悲哀的半吊子魔术师，慎二有时候会想，或许他曾经拥有的盲目自大才是活下来的最重要的一点。  
一切都是从什么时候开始改变的呢？当他发现了自己才是被间桐家排除在外的“废物”的时候，还是……  
“慎二！”卫宫士郎对他怒目而视，他的妹妹坐在卫宫家的玄关上，脸上是他打出的巴掌印，慎二突然觉得讽刺。  
明明是我先来的，我才是你的朋友，他想，然后笑了，搞了半天卫宫士郎也和那些凡夫俗子没什么区别嘛。  
樱总用那种同情怜悯的眼神看着他，对他的施暴也逆来顺受，这让他的愤怒发泄了之后又更愤怒，他几乎要疯了。  
或许他早就疯了。  
“慎二，我有话想对你说。”放学后只有慎二一个人在弓道部，他仍旧在练习，或者说发泄，卫宫士郎看见他咬着牙射箭，箭却失了准头。  
“啊，是卫宫啊。”慎二转过头去看他，脸上挂上刻意的笑容，“你有什么事吗，嗯？来到弓道部有何贵干啊？”  
他将箭头对准士郎，拉满弓弦，士郎直直地望着他的眼睛，向他走过来。  
又来了，又来了，他在士郎的眼睛里看不到畏惧，只有一个退缩的自己，他“切”了一声，放下弓箭，松了弦。  
他们走到更衣室里，气氛很沉默，并不是融洽的那种，然而慎二却没有什么其他的动作，他只是走到自己的衣柜边上，任由卫宫士郎把他的衣领拉起来，按到衣柜上。  
“你又欺负她了？”卫宫士郎的声音带着怒气。  
“我说卫宫，你这护花使者的戏码还没够吗，我是樱的大哥，我想做什么，需要你来管？”他发出一阵笑声，“你可真喜欢多管闲事啊，蠢货。”  
士郎沉默，慎二却不愿再和他纠缠下去，用力想推开他，士郎却抓着他不放，这回他似乎是铁了心要跟慎二讨个说法，慎二一时竟然无法挣脱他的束缚，衣柜没有上锁，一下子就被撞开了，一个瓶子被带到了地上。  
慎二余光一瞟，立刻暴跳如雷:“卫宫，你这个蠢蛋！”  
士郎一愣，他低头，发现那瓶子里的液体已经挥发，标签是他看不懂的文字。  
他愣了一下，突然感觉到了一种热度。  
“什么东西……”他看向慎二，“是媚药！”  
“你原来还不算蠢到家啊。”慎二有气无力地笑着，他离瓶子更近，吸入的更多，已经有一层薄汗流了下来，“看来这个药的水平还不够……卫宫，你干什么！”他眼睛惊骇地睁大，然后发现，这药不是水平不够，或许是超长了。  
士郎向他沉沉地压过来，眼睛里没有光亮和温度，全然是冰冷的欲望，他颤抖了一下，抬起绵软无力的四肢挣扎着:“卫宫，卫宫，你、你走开啊！！！！”  
显然幸运从来没有眷顾过他，明明都中了药，身上火烧火燎的，全身无力的却是他，而卫宫的力气却比平时大多了，慎二还穿着稽古着，很容易就被他碰到了赤裸的肌肤，他打了个寒颤，勉力维持着清醒，慢慢往后退去。  
士郎胡乱扯着自己的衣服，然而一双眼睛仍旧死死盯着慎二，让他心里发毛，慎二翻身想要逃跑，却被他扯住了脚腕，拉回了身下。  
“你，你快放开我，卫宫！”他色厉内荏地惊叫道，然而被怒气和欲望冲昏了头脑的卫宫士郎可不在乎他在说什么，他的手顺着袴的下摆，抚摸上了慎二的小腿，然后用力一撕，慎二的衣服就像纸片一样破裂开来。  
这个年纪的男生没有看过一些奇怪的录像是不可能的，慎二还记得他曾经看到过的两个男人的录像，那个在下方的少年被男人粗大的性器捅了本来用于排泄的地方，露出疼痛又快乐的表情，他觉得恶心，当晚却梦遗了，他梦见一个男人将他压在身下，贯穿了他。  
慎二刻意遗忘了那个梦，对他来讲那是最可怕的噩梦，然而今天，仿佛噩梦成真一样的场景。  
他浑身赤裸着被压在更衣室的地板上，旁边散落的是他的衣服碎片，压在他身上的是他曾经的朋友，现在几乎已经反目成仇。士郎对他的怒火和欲望同时烧灼着神经，力气大得吓人，他完全无法反抗，好像待宰的羔羊一样无助。  
士郎粗暴地揉捏着他的身体，这具赤裸的肉体并不是女性的柔软，慎二是个细皮嫩肉的大少爷，但是身上也有着常年练习弓道的肌肉，他似乎也很容易受伤，在士郎的手下，他的肌肤泛起红色。  
士郎注视着他的下身，那性器因为媚药和疼痛同时存在的关系，只是半硬着，贴在地上，显得几乎是可怜了，慎二的痛呼和怒骂在他耳边是那么遥远，仿佛一阵风就能吹散。  
他知道这样不对，他应该喜欢的是樱，是身下这个少年的妹妹，那个羞涩而美丽的少女，然而看着慎二赤裸的躯体，他心中油然而生的欲望却不是作假，这不仅仅是药物的作用，更是他心底凌虐欲望的具现化。  
他是真的兴奋了。  
卫宫士郎试探着伸出手，一巴掌拍在了慎二的屁股上，慎二的屁股意外的有料，在他掌下颤抖着，立刻浮现出鲜红的掌印。慎二惊讶地睁大眼，瞳孔收缩，他破口大骂道:“卫宫士郎，你……啊！”他话未说完就惨叫起来，因为他身后的人似乎从中得到了某种启发，不断的打在他的屁股上，一次比一次更大力。  
他努力爬起来想逃走，但撅着屁股的狼狈动作几乎把屁股送到士郎的面前，士郎一只手捞住他的腿，让他动弹不得，他不断发出惨叫，感觉羞耻和痛苦化作泪水，流了出来。  
然而他悲哀地发觉，自己的阴茎不争气地硬了，甚至开始流水，他在这单方面的施暴中竟然得到了快感。  
就在慎二几乎要绝望的时候，士郎终于停下了动作，慎二才刚刚松了口气，就感觉背后一具身体压了上来，士郎的吐息滚烫，喷在他的耳边。  
他这回是真的无力反抗了，任由士郎玩弄着他的身体。士郎的手在他的身上胡乱滑动，碰到他胸口的红点，轻轻揉捏了起来，慎二感觉腿一下子软了下来，他不禁呻吟了一声:“啊……”他一出声才发现自己的尾音都发颤。  
这太丢脸了，慎二希望自己现在就死掉，又咬牙切齿地想杀了身上压着的人。  
他转过脸想去看卫宫士郎，却感到一滴汗水落在他的侧脸上，士郎剧烈地粗喘着，一个用力，他感到乳头一阵尖锐的刺痛，低头发现一边乳头被捏的肿大起来，颜色也变成鲜红。  
“慎二……”士郎把脸埋进他的肩窝，对着他的皮肉亲吻啃咬起来，显然已经完全失去理智。  
他感到下身被士郎握住，粗暴地抚摸着流水的头部，陌生的手带着可怕的热度，他莫名想到了那个梦里看不清脸的男人。  
似乎梦里也是这样，那个男人把他压在地上，用手玩弄着他的性器，他恬不知耻地呻吟着，来不及吞咽的口水从嘴角流下，他还喊着。  
他在喊:“插进来，干死我……”  
他在喊一个名字。  
卫宫。  
慎二浑身一凉，这时候卫宫士郎突然抬起头，他们的双唇相接，他一个哆嗦，很没出息地射了。  
说来有些可笑，看起来游戏花丛的慎二，初吻竟然是被一个男人夺走的。  
“原来，即使是慎二这样刻薄的人，嘴唇也是柔软的啊。”士郎低低的说话声响起，他像是突然清醒过来，又更像是完全疯魔了，慎二听到这句话后还未来得及发表意见，就再一次被士郎的吻夺走了呼吸。  
这一次不仅仅是浅尝辄止的唇贴唇了，士郎的舌头撬开了他的牙关，去纠缠他的舌头，两人的舌头毫无章法地缠在一起，牙齿碰到了嘴唇，带来刺激的疼痛，却更刺激了士郎的施虐欲望，他的一只手托住了慎二的脑袋，手指陷进发丛中，不让他离开，另一只沾着白浊液体的手，无师自通地找到了慎二的后穴处，以慎二的精液为润滑，慢慢插入了进去。  
“呜呜呜！”慎二含糊不清地抗议着，挣扎着想要脱离士郎的掌控，然而软弱无力的动作更像是欲拒还迎，甚至让士郎的手指进入地更深。  
士郎直接插进去了两根手指，在他的肠道里旋转扩张着，突然碰到一个地方，慎二的腰肢弹了一下，从喉咙里挤出了一声奇怪的呻吟，那声音是如此淫荡和煽情，士郎愣了一下，终于放过了被他蹂躏了很久的慎二的嘴唇，低头去看他的下身。  
在刚才慎二已经被推成侧躺的姿势，趁此机会，慎二立刻抬腿向士郎的胸口踢去，然而他忘了自己脆弱的地方依旧插着士郎的手指，腿一动反而让士郎的手指更加深入地和那奇怪的地方接触，他的腿立刻失去了力气，反而被士郎握住了脚踝。  
“慎二，你又有反应了。”士郎道。  
“啊啊啊啊混蛋！你到底要干什么卫宫，你疯了吗！”慎二崩溃地咆哮道。  
“我不知道，或许吧。”士郎几乎冷酷地回答道，他的手指不断地按压着慎二肠道内的敏感点，让慎二几乎要发疯，突然他把手指抽了出来，然后他侧躺下来，双手抓住了慎二的腰。  
“我想给你一个教训，慎二。”他道，然后慎二就感到一阵撕裂般的疼痛从下身传来，他知道，就像那部可怕的录像带一样，卫宫士郎贯穿了他。  
他惨叫起来，然而空无一人的弓道部和空无一人的学校，没有其他人能够听见。  
“卫！宫！士！郎！”他咬牙切齿地喊出这个名字。  
那个曾经是他朋友的少年正用自己并不输于成年人的阴茎侵犯着他的身体，慎二猜测没有被扩张完全的后穴或许出血了，那可怕的疼痛让他的性器萎靡了下来，然而同时他能感觉到，士郎的性器顶端碰到了那个奇怪的地方，带来了一阵战栗的快感。  
“不！”他发出变了调的声音，手抓住身边散落的布料，士郎的手好像铁钳一样紧紧扣住他的腰肢，不让他逃离。  
士郎只觉得自己的阴茎进入了特别柔软而紧致的甬道，慎二的后穴完全地接纳了他，高温的肠道包裹着他的性器，吮吸着，让他头皮发麻，他狠狠地动了起来，用力地顶撞着记忆中的那一点，慎二的身体被他粗暴的动作撞得不断往前，半硬的阴茎在他的身下一荡一荡的，他的囊袋不断拍打着慎二本就红肿着的屁股。  
慎二觉得疼痛和快感同时刺激着他的大脑，让他几乎无法思考，一直以来的空虚好像都被填满，他痉挛着，呻吟着，不断有泪水从他的眼角滑落。  
“我一定，要杀了你……卫宫……”他一边呻吟，一边痛苦万分地道。  
士郎沉默着，他的一只手向前伸，再一次握住了慎二的阴茎，那根不争气的东西在这个时候还依旧挺立着，被士郎轻轻一拨弄，又流出不少的体液。  
慎二闭上眼睛，呜咽了起来，他的确尝试过了，然而却完全无力反抗，虽然他永远不可能承认，但或许在他的内心深处，他也根本不想反抗。欲望是如此的甘美，而他身不由己地已经沉溺在当中无法自拔。  
“啊啊……卫宫……你……”他破碎的声音很快消失在无意义的呻吟里，不断地被侵犯着，他的性器被掌握在少年的手里，时而粗暴地套弄，时而温柔地爱抚。  
他们好像两头野兽一般交合着，他啜泣着，不知道自己高潮了几次，然而他身后的东西依旧将他的后穴塞得满满当当，毫无发泄的迹象。他失神地想，原来在这种地方，我也比不过卫宫吗。  
士郎将他翻来覆去地侵犯着，让他不断哭泣，甚至混乱地求饶求救。  
“求你了……我不行了……快结束吧……啊啊啊又要到了！”他混乱地呻吟着，被士郎抱在怀里，再一次高潮，精液射到士郎的衬衣上。  
士郎却沉默着，性器因为姿势而前所未有地深入了慎二的身体，让慎二几乎产生自己会被捅穿的恐惧感。  
为了让士郎尽快解决，他甚至开始主动地讨好士郎，学着那些片子里的女人，款摆腰肢，却被士郎制住。  
士郎紧紧盯着慎二的眼睛，看见里面倒映着完全不像自己的自己，然后突然将慎二按倒在地，一阵凶猛的抽插之后，迸射在慎二的里面。  
他的性器在射精后自然地脱出慎二的身体，慎二趴在地上，喘息着，这可怕的对于心灵的酷刑终于结束，他轻轻地说道:“去死吧，卫宫。”疲惫不堪的身体再也无法支持他的清醒，他的双眼渐渐合上，进入了睡眠。  
士郎呆呆地跪坐在他的边上，突然清醒了过来，看着一地的狼藉和赤裸的慎二身上可怕的情欲痕迹，他有些迷茫地喃喃自语道:“我到底，都做了什么啊。”


End file.
